Secret Crush
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: 2D falls in love with a movie star called, Kevin Bishop. He makes Murdoc bring him. But, as the story unravels...who else will? read this. yaoi.
1. the urge within

I don't own gorillaz. Or anything else in this story. Enjoy though.

In this thrilling story, we find that 2D wants to meet someone, Jim Hawkins, or in a human name, Kevin Bishop. Any way, I think you all get the point that it is going to end up in a yaoi, so, no bitching. Read only if you can stomach it. Have fun…

Chapter 1: The urge within

"I want to meet him!" 2D yelled out loud. It was unlike him to-do so. So, when he did, it made the Satanist in the kitchen come into the room, thinking his vocalist was hurt. "Wot the fack happen'?" Murdoc said looking around wildly.

2D, who had not realized that Murdoc had been in the other room said slowly, " I want to meet Jim Hawkins." 2D pointed at the telley that was set on pause. On the paused screen was a picture of a young hot blond youth. The kid was in a tavern's boy clothing, his hair was a bit long, that made him look like a girl but it only did really make him look better.

Murdoc glared at the screen, "Wot? Ya mean Kevin Bishop?" He turned back to 2D. 2D gave a confused look, "No, Jim Hawkins!"

Murdoc's face became a light shade of pink, "Kevin Bishop plays Jim Hawkins! Jim's not real!"

2D looked at the screen then at Murdoc, "So, Muppet Treasure Island isn't real?"

Murdoc gave a sneer, "I am Treasure Island."

2D ignored the comment then said in a begging voice, "Pweeese Murdoc?"

Murdoc frowned, "Please what?"

2D was sitting on the couch, turned around so that he could see Murdoc and Murdoc could see him. 2D looked at Murdoc, "Ya know wot!"

Murdoc got closer, his fists clenching, "No, tell me."

2D smiled, "I wan' ta meet Jim Hawkins."

Murdoc sighed, "Ya know tha' the boy is like, 18 or 19 now."

"I don' care."

"Well, 'ow do ya expect me ta find 'im anyway?" Murdoc fumed.

2D smiled, "Murdoc, ya are the bes' kidnapper/ predator I know. Ya can do anyfine. I know you." He gave Murdoc a smart look.

Murdoc seemed to like the idea. 2D decided to seal the deal, "Plus, I 'ave the keys ta your winne hidden somewhere. Do ya really wan' me ta take 'er for a ride? You'll never see 'er again Mudds."

Murdoc's mouth dropped open. He grew angry fast, "Why ya facking little…"

"Now, Murdoc, do ya 'ave your hellie?" 2D broke in.

Murdoc mumbled, "Yeah, I 'ave me hellie's keys." (Hellie Helicopter)

2D gave a toothy grin, "Ya goin ta do it, right?"

Murdoc gave a scowl, "Yeah, I'm goin' ta do it. I'll go tomorrow."

2D got up and jumped over the couch. He jumped to Murdoc and hugged him, "Thanks Mudds."

Murdoc, was annoyed now and pushed away 2D, "Get off, ya stupid Dullard."

2D fell to the ground. He looked up at Mrudoc. He was too happy to complain about being thrown down.

2D only got up and went back to his T.V. set. He hit play and allowed the voices and the movie play out in his dark and half-mindless brain.

Murdoc gave a sneer. He turned and got into the lift. He reached the car park and got out. Russel came out of a hall; he was holding a basket of laundry. He looked at Mudds, "Hey man."

Murdoc gave a side glance, "'Ey, Russ, could ya like, fin' me a person?"

Russel stopped. He turned to Murdoc, "Who?"

Murdoc smiled a tad evil, "Kevin Bishop."

That is the end of chapter one. Sorry, I think this is going to be a short story. I want to make another story; it is going to be a Johnny the homicidal maniac one. I am working on it right now. If I could only get GorillazbiggestfanJasmin on the email, then I could ask her something…grrrrr…lol. Stay tuned, there is more…(Ps, check out GorillazbiggestfanJasmin's stories, they are cool. I like them.)

-D.D.Darkwriter

In the end, we bleed, bliss cannot succeed.


	2. finding the victim

I don't own gorillaz. Or anything else in this story. Enjoy though

Hahaha, have fun. Like it yet? Send your reviews!

Chapter 2: Finding the Victim

Russel had been working all night. He had looked up the boy called Kevin Bishop. Russel had found out where the boy lived. He also found out that Kevin was 19 now. Russel walked down stares to look for Murdoc.

Murdoc was in his under ware and was sprawled out on the couch. Russel walked over to the body and woke him, "Yo, man, I found it! I found his location."

Murdoc got up slowly. He gave Russel a confused look. Then, as if he remembered all at once, he jumped up and said, "Oi! That's right!"

Russel took a paper from out of his pocket. He gave it to Murdoc. Murdoc was trying to put on his clothes. He grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he ran up to the top of Kong.

Murdoc gave a small breath as he reached the top. He was happy now that he remembered that he was in fact taught how to fly a helicopter. He smiled as he got into the sleek, black hellie. He grunted when he put in the key and the motor of it jumped a bit. He let it warm a few seconds. While he did though, he took the seconds to look over the piece of paper that told him where to find this Kevin Bishop. He smiled. He wouldn't have to go far. Kevin was in Britain for the weekend. He even knew where to go look for him. Murdoc then brought out a map that held the land areas around him. He looked at a little piece of area called, "United Kingdome." Then he looked more so and found Britain. He held on to the wheel and then pulled off. He allowed the bird to hover over Kong a few seconds, and then he took off.

It took Murdoc a while to reach the area that he so long searched for. He kind of got mad though. He grew mad because 2D kept on calling him on his cellie. Murdoc swerved. He soon saw the hotel that he was to land on and find Kevin inside of.

He parked the Hellie on top of the building and then got out. He took the keys with him so that no one would try and steal it. Then, he found his way over to the door. He got in. With the help of a knife of course.

Murdoc went on down to the 6th floor. He was quiet. He lurked around the corners. He had no clue of to which room to go in. He knew that it was the 6th floor though. He leaned against one of the walls out in the open. He looked down at the floor when he heard someone come from down the hall. He went into a very lay back position and leaned against the wall.

The person was a young man. He had blond hair. He had the eyes of a girl, and the face and body of one too. He walked past Murdoc.

Murdoc knew the second he saw the young man that it was Kevin. He steeped behind Kevin. He said in his low and groggy voice, "Why 'ello there, Kevin…" He gave a smile.

Kevin froze and then turned slowly, "Why, hel…" He began.

Murdoc cut him off short by knocking him out. He prayed that he hadn't hurt the lad. He found that Kevin was a very light boy. He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. He then looked for a way back up to the hellie.

Murdoc did have somewhat of a pain while trying to heave himself and the man up the stares. He did though any way. He just promised himself that he would kill 2D when he got home.

Murdoc kicked the door to the top of the building open. He saw the hellie. He opened the door and got in. He was in the hellie when he looked in the back. He gave a small groan as he saw her. Noodle lay all in a small bundle. She must have snuck on some how. Murdoc grew a bit annoyed when he realized that he had not noticed her the whole way up here. He just looked by her and saw some rope. Murdoc reached for the rope, waking her up as well, "Murdoc sama…"

Murdoc gave a growl, "Go back ta bed luv…I need the rope though."

Noodle looked in the front seat next to Murdoc. When she saw the man she said, "Murdoc, what have you done?"

Murdoc growled, "I didn't…not on purpose, I mean yeah on purpose, but 2D had me com' an' get em. Don' blame me…" Murdoc tied up the man. He then told Noodle to sit in front and have Kevin lay in back. Noodle agreed, but she wanted to look over Kevin to make sure Murdoc didn't hurt him. Noodle found him not hurt though. She climbed in the front seat as Murdoc took off.

It was about 3 hrs later that Murdoc heard from in the back of the hellie, someone make a low groan. "Where…am…I?" He asked in a low voice. It didn't take him minutes to figure out that he was tied up and in the back of a helicopter. Noodle looked back, "Hello, I'm Noodle, that's Murdoc." She said pointing to him. She began to talk to him. For about half an hour he asked questions. Noodle gave him answers. Murdoc would only grunt.

After that, the questions stopped, not because there was no more, but because a new problem erupted. Murdoc was getting a message from someone. He listened, "Hello, I am Lt. Victoria Knightly, I ask that you bring your air craft down now. That is an order."

Murdoc who hated to be told when and how to do things gave a laugh. He soon began to see a helicopter rise from in back of him. He gave a great scowl, "Ya wanna play luv, let's play." He swerved the helicopter of his up. He gave a laugh, as the other helicopter didn't realize what had just happened. Everyone on Murdoc's hellie all jumped and fell to the floor. He gave a small, sorry, but then continued. Like all of Murdoc's toys, this one had guns to go with it. They weren't a child's toys either.

"I give you a second to surrender, or I will shoot down your air craft." Repeated Victoria Knightly for the second time. Murdoc was fueled, "Then shoot." He zoomed down and was able to some how get behind her. He pushed a button and then shot her hellie. The 3 could hear her cry as her hellie blew up in the air. Murdoc gave a wild laugh. Noodle covered her ears; "I don't need this a second time in my life." Kevin stayed still. He didn't know if he was safe with this man, or if he was going to be killed.

End of chapter 2. It is late. I want sleep. 4 MORE days of school till I am out. Lol. Tomorrow is going to be 6/6/06. I am so laughing right now. All of my school thinks that we are going to die. I am so going to report a bomb threat. Lol.

-D.D.Darkwriter

When We forget, the passed is real.


	3. you can sleep with me

I don't own gorillaz. Or anything else in this story. Enjoy though 6+6+06

Welcome. Lets begin…

Chapter 3: You can sleep with me

Kevin looked at the 2 others as they landed at Kong. He said slowly, "Are you going to untie me?"

Murdoc got up and then went into the back. He stood over Murdoc and then said, "Don' try and run…someone tried that once, they aren't alive anymore. An', the guy 'ho asked me ta bring ya 'ere, 'e kind of 'as this thought that your name is Jim Hawkins. So, if 'e goes an calls ye that, listen to 'im an respond, got it?" Murdoc pushed his knife into Kevin's side. Kevin gave an unsure nod and then said, "Yes, okay, fine."

Murdoc untied him and then helped him out. Noodle was already out side. She looked so cute in her little helmet and her purple over coat. Murdoc gave a smile. Kevin couldn't help but ask, "Is she yours?"

Murdoc gave a snicker, "Naw, she not mine. She is young though, don' touch 'er."

Kevin let a lonely thought run through his mind. 'Like I would touch a child, ya idiot.' He let himself be shoved down hall after hall as Murdoc led the way.

2D who was up all day waiting for Murdoc's return, heard them coming down. He got up from the couch and then looked. Russel was also eager to see this person. He stood by 2D. When Kevin was pushed down the last step then turned to face 2D, he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Your eyes man! What is wrong with them!"

2D gave a sad look. Murdoc groaned, "We forgot to tell 'im." Russel said, "You forgot to tell him." 2D then said lastly, "I should tell you. I have no eyes anymore. No big deal. I can still see you though. Haha. So, Jim, 'ow are you?"

Kevin gave 2D a small not knowing look, 'what? What did he call me.' Then he looked at Murdoc and saw that he was glaring at him. He remembered his threat, "Oh, Um, I am just fine…Um…"

2D smiled, "My name is 2D. My friends call me it anyways." He stuck his hand out. Kevin or, Jim took 2D's hand into his own and then shook it. They both stayed like that for a while.

Murdoc gave a slight cough, "Ahem, I woul' like ta know where me god damned Winne' is!" He gave a hiss at the end of the sentence. 2D looked at him and then gave a smile. He then dug into his pocket and then brought out a key, "'Ere ya go." He said happily. Murdoc smiled a bit. Then he proceeded to walk down to the lift to go find his Winne'. Murdoc got into the lift and made an evil smile at Kevin and then turned to go down.

2D watched as well. Then, Russel said slowly, "Well, since it looks like you are going to be here a while uhh, Jim, I think you should get a room."

2D was quick to answer. He smiled and said to Jim, "Ya' can sleep wif' me!"

Everyone looked at 2D, and then slowly, they all looked back at Kevin. Kevin had an odd look on his face. He looked at 2D, "Why? I can't stay here. I have a home…and its not here!"

2D gave a bit of a saddened look at him. Little Noodle stood there and watched, then slowly she said, "Aw, Kevin-sama, don't be afraid, 2D will not hurt you." She gave a reassuring smile to him. Kevin gave a small smile to the little Japanese girl.

2D seemed lost he said then, "Ho' is Kevin?"

Kevin gave a small sigh, "I am Kevin. You seem to think that I am the character Jim Hawkins." He then gave a small smile, "I liked that movie."

2D smiled, "I do to. Ya looked like a girl in it. Very attractive." He then blushed a bit, realizing what he said.

Kevin did the same. He then looked down at the little girl, "And, who are you?"

Noodle gave a smile, "I told you, I am Noodle. I was in the helicopter with you." She gave a small bow.

Kevin smiled, "Yes, I know, I just wanted us to get off on the right foot." He gave Noodle a playful shove. 2D watched. He then grabbed Kevin by the arm and then said, "Come on, come an see me room."

Kevin gave an unsure look, "I don't think I wanna." He said it low. 2D couldn't hear him say it. If he did, he acted like he didn't care.

They reached the lift, and then they got in. Slowly, they went down. Kevin felt so ocward that he nearly felt sick. 2D only could stand there and smile. Soon, they reached the floor. 2D got out and then grabbed hold of Kevin again. He pulled him along. They marched past the Winne'. Murdoc was just inside, or entering it. He pulled back out and looked at 2D, "Oi, where ya goin? Tha' boy is gonna be scared of ya if ya take 'im ta your room!" Murdoc spewed out angrily.

2D stopped and looked at Murdoc with a very blank stare, "Murdoc, stop! Ya know my room ain't that bad as yours."

Murdoc gave a grunt and then turned away, "Wot ever."

2D took Kevin to his room. Before Kevin could tell anything from the other, 2D pushed him into his room.

Okokokokokkokokookokokokokokokokokokokokokookokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokkookok

(I am sorry. I got board, plus writers block, and I just felt like doing it. Plus a friend just called me. Well anyway, back to the story…)

2D closed his door. He locked the door and then turned to smile at Kevin, "So, wot ya wanna do?"

Kevin gave breath, "I, um, don't know. Really, I would like to go home. I kind of feel not comfortable here."

2D leaned forward, and then he began to walk over to Kevin, "Jim, I could think of something we could do…" He smiled like Murdoc and leaned forward.

Kevin tried his best to lean back. He did no good, because he ended up falling to the floor and then having 2D come up against his stomach. Kevin blushed profusely.

2D gave a smile, "I could think of a very good game ta play." He looked down at Kevin. Kevin looked up into a pair of dark, dark, black eyes. 2D leaned his head forward, making Kevin lean back till his head landed against the floor. 2D brushed his lips ever so softly against Kevin's lips. Kevin didn't really feel anything.

2D would have begun to press harder to make it a real kiss, but there was a knock on the door. Kevin woke up and jumped up. His head knocked into 2D's. They both fell back into a kind of painful emotion.

The door swung open and Murdoc walked in. For some reason, he looked a bit annoyed. When he looked into the room and saw both of the boys on the floor, he said, "Get up! Ya fucken' idiots, the food is ready!" He then gave a growl and walked out of the room. 2D gave a groan, knowing that he had just missed his opportunity. Kevin gave a sigh a relief and got up. He began to follow Murdoc out of the room.

End of chapter 3. I really want this to be a short fic. I had no idea it was going to be 3 chapters long. Well, there is still more, so for all of you poor bastards that thought it was over, its not. I hate flamers! I HATE THEM. THEY MAKE ME THINK OF KILLING!. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Here comes chapter 4. You should really cheek out some of GorillazbiggestfanJasmin stories. They are cool.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The pain can't stop, till the death of the one you love is what you have left.


	4. are you mad yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own gorillaz. Haha! That doesn't stop them from talking to me though.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Enjoy…

Chapter 4: Are you mad yet?

2D made Kevin sit next to him. Murdoc sat next to Kevin. He made sure that he in the seat next to him. For some odd reason, Murdoc was being weird. 2D smiled as he took a box of cereal and put it into a bowl. Then, he made sure that Kevin ate some food. He forced Kevin to eat cheeseburgers. Kevin wasn't found of them, but he didn't want to anger the man that smelled of sex and beer next to him to give him any extra attention.

2D ate fast, Murdoc matched his pace. Noodle, Russel, and Kevin all looked at the two. The whole bunch had all begun to think that something was different. Russel thought that he would try and say something, "Umm, So, do you like it here very much, Kevin."

Kevin looked up at him and then said slowly, "Well, I was actually wondering when I would be going home." He paused but didn't get to finish.

2D added, "Ya haven't even spent one night." He gave a small chuckle.

Murdoc gave a growl, "I will take you home, if ya wanna go. I 'ave no problem with that."

Kevin's face was a bit happier, but soon it was shady because 2D said, "'E DON'T WANNA GO YET!" He yelled it loudly. Everyone looked at him. He blushed a bit. He then took notice that Kevin was done eating. He got up and made Kevin get up, "Come on Jim, and let's go play some games." Kevin followed behind, lagging a bit.

Noodle looked down at her food, "He use to play games with me." She looked a bit sad. She was remembering when she and 2D would go down to his room and play Zombie madness. It seemed like ages ago now.

Kevin was tossed once more into 2D's room. Kevin gave a grunt when he entered. 2D only locked his door and then began to search through his closet for some games. Kevin sat on his bed, "Um, 2D, why did you say that? I mean you don't have to over react. It's just a…"

"No! Ya are goin' ta stay 'ere. Ya 'ave ta." 2D was almost in sobs for some odd reason. Kevin couldn't see his face. 2D was hidden inside of his closet. Kevin was in curiosity now, so, he leaned down next to 2D and then said gently, "If you want me to stay that bad, then I guess for a little while it wouldn't hurt."

2D got up with a speed that nearly terrified Kevin. Kevin wanted to lean back before something happened, he was too slow though. 2D wrapped his arms around him. Kevin found himself inside of a warm embrace. Kevin slowly raised his arms so that he could wrap them around 2D. He for some reason found it okay. He gently returned 2D's hug.

2D could feel the hug from the other body he was pressed up against. 2D smiled a bit at the warmth of the other body. Kevin backed away slowly, "So, um, what game did you want to play?" He asked with a bit of a smile.

2D picked up a game and held it up saying, "Zombie madness?"

Hours passed and Kevin grew tired. 2D also grew tired despite the love of playing the game. The game slowly got boring for both of the young souls. 2D gave a sigh as he turned off the game. Kevin leaned back and closed his eyes.

2D said slowly, "Do ya wanna sleep in me bed wif me?" He said it lowly. He could tell that Kevin was exhausted and couldn't really think anything over.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, sounds okay to me." He got up, almost fell, and then leaned on 2D, who also almost fell with the weight of the new person on him. 2D helped him to the bed. He tucked him in on one side. Then he crossed over to the other side and got in. He lay down next to Kevin and gave a gentle sigh, "Good night…Jim."

Kevin was tired, but he managed to say with a bit of a sound to his voice, "Good night 2D."

Kevin woke up first. He looked to his left and then to his right. When he turned over and saw 2D with his eyes closed and facing him. He jumped a bit. He was a bit happy that he had his clothes still on. So, he knew nothing had happened. Plus, he felt okay, so he couldn't have been poisoned.

Kevin got up slowly. He was wanted to take a look around Kong Studios. He went over to the door and found it to be locked. He looked around. He saw the keys sitting on the desk. He took them and opened the door. He was out into the hall in a matter of seconds. He walked down the long hall it seemed. He reached the car park. He looked out and saw the Winne'. Kevin began to walk toward it. He was about to then turn and go into the life, when he heard the door to the Winne' open. He froze. Murdoc stood out there. He stopped when he saw Kevin. Murdoc then gave a groan and said to Kevin as he began to walk up to him, "Well, 'ow was your sleep?"

Kevin looked down and tried to look for something to say, "Um, well, I woke up, and…" Kevin had nothing else to say. He didn't want to sound like a fag or anything.

Murdoc read the poor boys expression and decided to ignore what was being said. He instead said, "Ya wanna go for a ride? I need ta go inta town ta go an pick up some ciggs." He gave an odd smile. Kevin who decided that it would be okay to leave for a little while, nodded in agreement.

Soon, Murdoc and Kevin where inside of a car. A jeep to be more specific. Murdoc floored the ground and then sped out of the car park. Kevin was in the front seat and he was hanging on for dear life. He was trying to not be sick. Murdoc gave a small chuckle as he looked over to Kevin, "Come on now, don' be a party pooper." He smiled and then sped forward again.

Kevin's head slammed back but then relaxed in the rhythm of the speed of the car. Kevin had never been so excited and so enthused in his life. He gave a quick thought to the idea that this was going to be fun.

The end of chapter 4. Haha. I hope you all liked it. I am really tired. I am having trouble thinking of anything good for this. I want to take a second to thank all of the people that are reading this. I always love reviews. I find them enjoyable. Oh, also, I have a new story that I am working on. It is based on JTHM. Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. I am like in love with it. As always, this new story will be a yaoi. The name will be A love worth killing. (You should all go look for the book on google; you can go on google then type in the words, Johnny the homicidal maniac.) It is going to be awesome. Well, hope you guys like this story so far. Make sure you guys cheek out GorillazbiggestfanJasmin stories, they are good.

-D.D.Darkwriter

You can take out the bullet, but you can still kill the owner.


	5. out of control

Disclaimer: I don't own gorillaz.

I hope you guys like this. Send reviews.

Chapter 5: Out of control

Murdoc and Kevin had been out all day. Murdoc pulled into the car park. 2D had been waiting. Murdoc gave a low whisper, "Sorry mate. I didn't know 'e was gonna be this crazy."

Kevin gave a low murmur back, "Its okay." Kevin turned to 2D. 2D had already begun to walk over to him. Murdoc frowned, "Wot the 'ell face ache!" He then began to walk ahead and meet 2D half way, "Wot is your problem?"

Kevin watched from where he was standing. He could see the anger on 2D's face, and from the look he gave, you could tell that he was pissed.

Murdoc drew up to 2D and said, "I think ya should go an calm down there, mate." He said the last word in a bit of anger.

2D gave Murdoc an off look, then he said, "Fine. 'E's your guest." Then he walked away, towards the lift.

Murdoc couldn't help but punch the wall once the doors of the elevator closed and he was hidden from any sight of humans. He let his fist crash and slam up against the wall. He let it fall as he thought, 'Fuck you 2D.'

Murdoc got out of the lift, "NOODLE!" He couldn't believe that he was about to go and actually ask Noodle for advice. She seemed to be the only reasonable one right that second. She was young, and naive.

Noodle popped her head out from a room, "I'm in here Murdoc sama. I was about to go up to my room though." She came out of the room. She motioned for Murdoc to follow her up to her room and then sat on her bed.

Murdoc stood. Noodle flagged him down next to her and then said in a very gentle voice, "Murdoc, what did you need?"

Murdoc looked at her and then said in a very low voice, "It's about this Kevin guy. I want him to go home. 2D seems to be too attached to him."

Noodle gave a small grin and a nod, "Are you jealous?" She gave a small giggle.

"No! No!" Murdoc said in a stubborn and a bit nervous way.

Noodle then sighed, "Murdoc, all you have to do is take him home then. Take him home, and I will take care of 2D. When you get back home, alone, I will help you with 2D."

Murdoc looked at the little girl who was now up and walking over to one of her dresser doors. She opened it. Murdoc couldn't help but say, "What are ya goin' ta do ta 'im?"

Noodle turned around, she gave a very evil looking smile over to Murdoc and held up a bottle of orange liquid, and "Don't you worry about that."

Hehe. End of chapter 5. I hope you guys liked. Send me reviews. I know that most of you know how I like to write. Sad endings. Well, I'm not going to change that. LOL. Well, I hope you all liked it. Have a good time with the next chapter.

-D.D.Darkwriter

When all the dark becomes light, I will fight for my right.


	6. going home

Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz.

I need reviews, come on people. HEHE. Hey, anyway, I um, yeah…just read it… (Reminder: Life is never fare, and books shouldn't tell lies. I don't know happiness…neither does my mind.)

Chapter 6: Going home

A dark figure came out of the elevator. The small, agile figure slipped through the car park with the most prestigious grace. The little figure reached its destination. The figure rose up its hand and gently knocked on the door of a certain band singer's door.

The two figures that were inside of the room heard the wrapping on the door. They both looked at the door. The blue haired figure got up from his seat next to the other figure that was huddled near one of the corners. The blue haired figure turned the knob to the door and then opened it, "Why 'ello Noodle. 'Ow are ya?" 2D said with a very stupid grin plastered to his face.

Noodle walked into the room with a bright smile on her face, and a bottle of something inside of her hand. She brought it up to her lips as she looked at 2D. She held it there.

"Nood's, wot ya drinkin'?" 2D asked in a bit of curiosity. Noodle brought the bottle down and then said in a happy voice, "Something good. It is. I made it myself. You wanna try some?" She held it up to him. She was watching him the entire time.

2D, who wasn't thinking of the thought that it might have a drug in it, took the drink. He brought it to his lips and then took a huge gulp of the drink. He lowered it and then said to Noodle, "Hey, this is good. It is sweet."

Noodle gave him a smile as she looked and began to walk over to Kevin. Kevin watched her and then got up when she grabbed his hand and pulled him up easily. "Oh, 2D, Murdoc sama and I are going to take Kevin home now. I hope you don't mind."

Kevin gave Noodle an unsure look, "What?"

Noodle smiled at him, "You're going home."

2D looked down at Noodle, "Noods, wot are ya talken' about? I didn't say 'e could go 'ome."

Noodle looked at 2D then she said to him, "2D, in a few seconds, you will be way too tired to even talk. You won't be able to wake up till I give you a waking drink. Till then…" She began to walk out the door.

2D gave a staggering step towards Noodle. He said slowly, "Noodle, please, don't do…this…" Then, he fell to the ground. Noodle looked down at him. She then said, "Kevin, can you help me pick him up. I need to get him on his bed."

Kevin gave a nod and then he helped her heave the heavy body onto the bed. For a second, she lay on the bed with 2D, and then she got up and whipped a peace of hair from 2D's face. 2D made a small noise. Noodle knew he wasn't going to get up though. She gently brushed her lips onto his head. She kissed him ever so slightly. Then she got up and looked to Kevin. She led him out and then took out a cellie, "Murdoc, turn on the hellei, we're ready."

Noodle listened for a second, and then she turned it off and led Kevin up to the roof. They reached it without a lot of difficulty. They had to give Russel some instructions though. Then they went up to meet Murdoc at the top.

The hellei was ready. The great wings of the monstrous metal bird swung in a circle that made air fly at Noodle like an angry wind.

Kevin and Noodle got in. Noodle looked at Murdoc. Murdoc looked back at her, "Sit down and put your seat belts on."

Noodle looked at Kevin and smiled as she recalled what had happened the day before, she said, "I hope we don't have any problems today."

Murdoc gave a smile, "I don't think we will luv. I don't think we will."

Murdoc told no lies. The way back to the hotel that they had first picked Kevin up from was safe. They traveled fast, it seemed that time was with them, the wind was still, the clouds were puffy and they were full of a cheerful shine.

Noodle looked at them. She could sense a type of fear growing inside of her. The fear was one that she had felt before; she didn't want to ever feel it again. Murdoc felt it too. He hadn't felt it for a long time; he was one of the people that would forget of such a thing. Kevin only looked out. He could sense a slow rise of danger. He thought they were safe. They all did. Noodle looked over, "Murdoc…" She whispered.

Murdoc looked out over the sky in front of him. He could hear the steady beat of the air plan wings overhead. He gave a small sigh, "Nothing." He was trying to reassure Noodle with a smile.

Noodle could sense fake though. She gave Murdoc a glare, "I don't wanna die. Not now. Inside of her though, she knew that this was going to happen. She peered out of one of the windows to her side.

Kevin did so as well. He had the feeling that he was never going to see any of his friends again. He thought that he was never going to feel the warm air touching his face…ever.

Noodle gave a glance outside and noticed something that appeared to be a black shark drifting slowly closer to them. She gave a small moan.

Murdoc saw a war jet fly up in front of him and then keep going up. Soon, they were surrounded by them. Murdoc gave a small sigh, "I'm sorry ya guys. I don't think we'll going ta be maken' this one."

Noodle looked at him, her eyes were already wet with tears that showed she didn't want to die. Kevin looked at her. He held her, "It's okay. It's okay."

Every one gave a small gentle prayer to them selves. Noodle could feel the hellie they were in spin side ways. Murdoc was trying to save them. She should have known better. Murdoc was never the one to give up without a fight. And he would put up a good one too.

Murdoc looked back really quickly, "Noodle, did ya do wot I asked you to before we left?" He went back to firing at the war jets that followed them all around, as if they could predict every move they made.

Noodle gave a nod as she clung onto Kevin, "Yes…Murdoc-sama, I gave the paper to Russel, and, I gave him the drink." Kevin rubbed her head. He was trying to keep her from crying.

Kevin himself couldn't let a tear run down his face. He wouldn't allow it. Murdoc gave a grin to all of them, "Thank you love."

She nodded at him. Then, she looked him straight in the eye, "Murdoc sama, Don't you dare go out without a blast! You take these bastards with us!" She gave him a smile.

Murdoc looked to Kevin. Kevin gave him a nod, "Blow the shit out of them." She said without holding back a smile.

Murdoc gave a wild grin that he was ever so famous for. Then, he stopped the hellie and turned it to face the jets that followed them. When they were close enough, Murdoc pressed a red button.

The hellie blew up. Fire came pouring out the hellie. The jets that were all around the hellie all blew up in a single hit.

But, in the midst of all of this action, Murdoc remembered to say one thing. He closed his eyes after he had a clear view of 2D in his mind. He said aloud, "I love you 2D." Murdoc said the name of his SECRET CRUSH aloud in his head. He seemed to scream it even as his skin fell off of his body, and his ashes weren't even seen in the sky.

2D lays asleep to this day. He is asleep because no one ever woke him. No one ever could. Murdoc couldn't stand the thought of ever telling 2D his real feelings. How could he? How could Murdoc of told 2D how he felt if 2D was in love with Kevin? Murdoc also didn't want 2D to ever wake because he didn't want 2D to ever know that everyone was dead. And poor Russel was stuck, trying to remember why Murdoc and Noodle along with Kevin all went that day so they could die. Meeting their fate with in a fiery end.

The reason: Murdoc didn't want 2D knowing his love. He also knew that the jets were going to be there, it was all a matter of knowing that the U.S would have sent them after the hellie anyway because the Hellie had blew up that one other hellie. Noodle didn't have to go. She could have stayed home. She knew what she was getting into. So did Kevin, they just didn't feel the need to live if Murdoc was going to die, and 2D put into the deep sleep. They all died for their own wills. No one was forced. No one was to ever know of the Secret Crush that Murdoc had grown for 2D. Now, no one was ever going to know.

The end.

Oh, Just to tell you, they aren't really dead. I would like to thank all of the people that have read this. I hope you liked it. Also, I hope that you all read my next fic of '_A love worth killing' _ it has to do with JTHM. If you don't know what it is, then go look on google. I don't… You will realize it. Lol. Hey! Cheek out some of GorillazbiggestfanJasmin stories, they are really thrilling. Oh, hehe.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Now I find myself in hell. And even here, your with me.


End file.
